Skyverse
History Early History The Skyverse can trace it's beginnings back to a time where there was an almost never ending, bountiful land, home to many of the races that inhabited that realm. However, as the races began warring against each other the land became scarred with death and destruction. Refusing to let this go on, Ami utilized her powers to raise large sections of the earth into the air, where they remain to this day. What was left behind became the domain of the God of Darkness, Hell. The Interim Period (wip) The Modern Times (wip) Timeline *20.1 Billion Years ago: The dimension that would later become the Skyverse is created. The first of the deities, Ami and Darkness, are born. The first species, dragons, are also created through the birth of this realm. As time starts to move, the deity that would be named after the concept of time, is also born. *18.8 - 3.8 Billion Years ago: Many different forms of life start to emerge, and as a result the Goddess of Nature is born. The dragons, who at the time were the most powerful species aside from the gods and goddesses, were tasked as the defenders to these new life forms. As life began to change, they started to develop complex behaviors, such as Fear, Love, Wisdom, and Leadership. The gods and goddesses that would take on these names are personified. As settlements and kingdoms began fighting against each other, the God of War was personified through these skirmishes. *450,000 Years Ago: The dragons, who were the original guardians of all life in the realm, turn their backs on their role, attacking the very beings they were supposed to protect. In response, Ami created the Avens in her image. The Avens were Ami's counter measure to the Dragons, taking the role of protectors of all life. *78,250 Years Ago: The beings known as the Titans start to appear, spreading chaos across the land. The Six Heroes, led by Artorias the Abysswalker, are given powers by the Gods and Goddesses to combat this threat. The Six Heroes would end up being victorious in the fight against the Titans. *The Moribund War, 45,000 - 44,950 Years ago: The largest, and most horrifying conflict the realm has ever witness was fought between numerous powerful species, such as the Avens, Dragons, and the Lesser Gods. At the end of the 50 year long conflict, the most powerful species were almost rendered extinct. Ami, in a move to end the fighting once and for all, raised the untouched lands into the heavens, becoming the Skyverse. What was left behind became known as Hell, the domain of the God of Darkness. What was left of the Avens start to breed with the closest biological compatible species, Humans, to increase their numbers and to prevent in breeding. It takes at least 100-200 years to somewhat fully recover in numbers. Due to the rising of the lands by Ami, once powerful kingdoms are now weak due to them being seperated from large amounts of their territories and started to look for ways to reclaim lost land or gain new ones. Decades after, the first Sky ships started to appear. *44,723- 44,703 Years ago: Around 200 years after the end of the Moribund Wars, a kingdom who possessed the most powerful and advanced technology started to claimed territory, crushing all in their way. The kingdom soon became an empire, gaining the name of Dawn. In their conquest, they fought and nearly exterminated the Aven race, forcing the remainder to go into hiding. The Old Dawn Empire would rule the Skyverse unopposed for centuries. *Liberation, 1,746 - 1,543 Years ago, the War of Independence: The Old Dawn Empire would see it's decline and downfall during the War of Independence. The conflict lasted a little over 200 years. After the Conflict, the Skyverse Rebellion dissolved into numerous factions, with the most well known, the UCR, forming years after the conflict. After the War, Ami disappeared and the council of the Gods and Goddesses was formed. *Rebuilding, 1,539 - 1,301 Years ago : The nations that would emerge from the ashes of the War of Independence began to expand, carving up territories formerly owned by the Dawn Empire. Although tensions were high at first, diplomacy played a part in easing it, preventing a conflict between former allies. *The Cultural Boom, 580 - 280 Years ago: Many centuries after the war, the Skyverse experienced an age of cultural enlightenment and advancement. Literature and music prospered during this period. *The 2525 Border War, 54 Years Ago: In 2525, a minor war broke out between the UCR and the Kingdom of Estabul. The war lasted 2 months. *New Dawn Conflict, 26 - 23 Years ago : In 2553, a power faction born out of the Old Dawn Empire launched an all out attack on many of the Skyverse nations. Unprepared for war at the time, many nations lost their territory to their relentless advanced. However, due to New Dawn out stretching their forces in the Skyverse and the Primeverse resulted in the loss of their momentum after 1 year of war. The Allied Nations of the Skyverse soon turned the tide, and began pushing on every front. The war ended with the "2nd Bird Human Event". With much of their cities destroyed and many of their civilian population displaced, the UCR decided to move into uncontested territories in the Primeverse. Regions (wip) Locations (wip) Great Ardin Forest Gallery Category:Location Category:Skyverse